


Pet Names

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pet Names, Ridiculousness, this might as well be made of crack and sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is allergic to pet names. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Filled for[THIS PROMPT HERE](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12432.html?thread=63443344#t63443344) on the Sherlock BBC kink meme. **

**\------------------**

"Hello cupcake" a voice sounds from just outside the doorway and Greg looks up from his paperwork. 

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he smiles at the unexpected visitor, standing up and walking around his desk to met him at the open door.

"I was driving by and realised you'd be on your break in a few minutes and decided I should take my darling Browneyes out for lunch" Mycroft explains, leaning down to give his lover a soft kiss in greeting.

"Oh, now. That. That is just-" the two men turn around to see John looking at Sherlock in concern. The consulting detective (who Greg recognizes as the speaker) has stopped himself with a hand pressed firmly to his mouth. He looks faintly green, and his shoulders tremble every so often - like he's forcing himself not to heave.

"What's wrong? Sherlock?" Greg questions and Mycroft chuckles. 

"He's talking about our pet-names, dearest"

Sherlock whimpers pathetically around his palm and turns and runs for the nearest bathroom, pushing desperately past an irate Anderson as he goes. They all stare at the door Sherlock slams behind him, and wince together as a group as the sound of violent retching reaches them, quickly getting loud enough for the entire office floor to hear.

"What the hell's his problem  _now?_ " Anderson turns and asks the assembled men.

John shrugs, looking slightly bemused.

"Apparently Sherlock's allergic to pet-names"

A slightly worrying light flicks on in Anderson's eyes and he raises his eyebrows in mock sympathy.

"Oh really? Poor thing." He breaks into a grin that wouldn't look entirely out of place on a velociraptor before turning away, a skip in his step that wasn't present before.

"Oh Sally-bear? Where have you got to Snookums?"

 

**\------------------**


End file.
